In the field of automated material handling, the handling of rigid and semi-rigid objects is understood and utilizes machinery to push, pull, grab or flip such objects. Flexible and limp objects, such as pieces of fabric, pose particularly onerous problems in the field of automated handling. Such objects may only be pulled. An attempt to push such an object will generally result in the object bunching up, folding over itself and ultimately jamming the flow of the workpiece.